Code Lyoko Season 3: Dimensional Heroes Spirits Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes are once again travelling back into the past, but this time, something is amiss as the main cause of the distortion isn't Flux but rather surviving members of the new Nebula. Will our heroes be able to overcome this new threat?
1. Prologue

"Well, a lot of things have happened since the rifts that opened all those weeks ago. Where to start? Well, after a long run with us, Ichigo and his friends decided it was time to quit the team and return to their home world. It was a long run, but I'll miss them. Also, Thorn and Emily left a couple weeks after Hope did, seeing as how they didn't feel like they were needed with us anymore. And Leone and Seryu, the two Hope wanted to force to join us, they ended up joining Spectra Force along with the rest of the current and former Night Raid members. A couple weeks after that, Yang lost her arm and the RWBY team was in disarray because of what happened in Vale. We've been trying to cheer them all up, but its not working so well. Right now, we've just been cruising around the worlds just waiting for something to happen." Jexi said as the ship soared across the lanes between.

Outside the ship was a lone Delibird which caught Natsu's eyes. "Aw damn. Not him again!" Natsu said running to the door and holding it shut. "Ha, not getting in…" Natsu began before a tap was felt on his shoulders as he turned to see the Delibird. "Aw man. Fine. Just give me whatever bill I deserve." Natsu said.

"I'm not here with a bill. I'm delivering a package." Delibird said taking out a large box. "I'm making a rush delivery to an….USApyon."

"Dannnniiiiiii!" shouted a voice as the astro rabbit ran in and took the package. "This is what I've been waiting for! Thank you so very much!" USApyon said as he ran off with the package.

"What was that all about?" Natsu wondered.

Meanwhile in the laboratory, Tails was busy attaching a robotic arm to Yang where her other arm use to be. "Well, its not going to be as versatile as the original, and its at a fixed angle of motion right now, but other than that, it should act like a normal arm." Tails said.

"Great. Another thing I can stop caring about." Yang said trying to get use to the arm.

"Ugh. Stop being so gloomy. I'm just gonna let you brude." Tails said.

Meanwhile on deck, Yosuke was doing some cleaning before seeing a glowing light from the Lyoko Journal. "Dang it. Not again." Yosuke said.

Jexi soon arrived to see the glowing journal. "Flux is at it again. You would think he'd learn his lesson about this sort of thing the first three times." Jexi said.

"So, everyone into the Sunny?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Jexi said as they all were called to board the ship. However, outside, a figure watched from the shadows.

"Looks like our messing with the past has made the heroes take the bait." the figure said.

"Excellent work, Clock Man. I'll be sure to repay you greatly, as soon as I crush this Jexi with my own bare hands." said a dark voice.

In a dark area, a figure sat in the shadows as four other figures stood before him.

"FreezeMan, ShadeMan, LaserMan. These three robots had one thing in common. They were weak. But that will not be the same with any of us. Not only will we dominate over these so called heroes, but we will conquer them with lots of ease." the figure said as the four before him agreed.

"I will carry on my new role as the new set leader of Nebula. And I will see to it that the heroes are eliminated for I am….CosmoMan!" the figure said laughing.


	2. Straight to Heart

It wasn't long after the heroes had landed back in Past Kadic that they adapted to a previous set system of camouflage that allowed them to stay hidden while helping to solve the problem.

"So cool. We're actually going to a boarding school like this!" Indigo said.

"Well, our friends were in danger. We had to spring into action right away." Sunny said.

"Just remember, we're normal students here, not heroes. No one can find out about that." Lucy said.

"Got it. Got it." Rainbow said.

As they got close, they could overhear a conversation between the Lyoko Warriors. "What? I'm not in the same class as the rest of you?" Odd said in shock.

"What will we do now without Odd?" Aelita asked.

"I know. It was already difficult with Yumi, now with Odd in a different class, it'll be almost impossible." Jeremie said.

"Well, I'm going to do something about it." Odd said.

"And what's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Go for broke." Odd said marching off down the hall.

"Okay, while he's going for broke, we're going to the cafeteria." Jeremie said walking off with Aelita.

"Hmm. Indigo, feel like watching the train wreck?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah." Indigo said following Odd in secret.

"Well, guess I'll just watch the romantic fireworks." Sunny said watching Ulrich and Yumi.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ulrich asked.

"Well...its about us." Yumi began before William approached.

"Hey Yumi. I hope you have a great vacation." William said as Yumi walked away.

"We'll talk later." Yumi said to Ulrich before leaving him.

"I will not be denied my drama." Sunny said secretly following them.

Meanwhile in the forest, Zoro was taking deep breaths as he practiced using his swords against nearby trees.

"I can't afford to get rusty now. I need to keep sharpening my skills as a swordsman." Zoro said.

"That you cannot." said a voice as appearing behind him was a robot with a golden and black body who looked down on him.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Zoro asked.

"Cosmo Man. Nebula's newest leader." he grinned. "I've come to sample your moves, Roronoa Zoro."

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the group was eating lunch together as Jeremie found an alert. "Ha! I did it! I found Xana!" Jeremie said.

"In...New Mexico? Strange. Why is he all the way over there?" Applejack asked.

"Hmm. Its hard to say. I'll plug it into the super computer and see what actually comes up." Jeremie said getting up from their table.

"I'll come with you." Aelita said leaving with him.

"So, we're finally free to talk." Yumi said as Sunny watched from the table behind.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" she said happily before seeing Sissi come by and ruining it with the two lovebirds leaving. Her eye twitched as she watched them walk off. "Are you serious?" she shouted.

Meanwhile with Odd, he walked right into Jim, Franky, Vector and Usopp's room looking for Jim. "Where's Jim?" Odd asked, unaware of Rainbow and Indigo spying on him.

"He ain't here. He left to teach a class." Vector said reading a detective novel.

"He separated me from my friends. I need to get back with them." Odd said.

Vector and Franky looked at each other before Usopp spoke. "Look, we probably shouldn't even be telling you this but, look up Jim Morales and Disco." Usopp said.

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Sunny Flare watched from the bushes as Ulrich and Yumi began to talk. "This is it. A love confession."

"Look, Ulrich. This runaround we've been doing. One moment we're together, the next we're not. One day you're jealous and the next day I am. Ulrich, I want us to be friends and just friends." Yumi said surprising Ulrich as he agreed with it.

"Whoa. Guess I misread the situation." Sunny said.

Meanwhile with Odd, he was typing in the words Usopp gave him and found a video of Jim doing a disco movie.

"Whoa. Jim was in a disco movie?" Rainbow asked.

"Disco film?" Lemon said arriving as she peaked in with the two. "Oh. Paco the King of Disco. I remember that one. It was an indie film made by a Jim Morales in the 70's."

"Wow. Really funky. I can see why he doesn't wanna talk about it." Indigo said giggling. "Its so bad."

Odd finished burning the film onto a CD as he ran out of the room, before running into Jim.

"Well, Jim. Just the person I wanted to see." Odd grinned.

"Oh really? And what is it about?" Jim asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about….disco." Odd grinned.

"Disco? Heck. I love disco. I use to be pretty good at it back in the day." Jim said dancing a bit.

"Then I'm sure you're familiar with a certain disco film,'Paco the King of Disco?" Odd asked twirling the disc as Jim just paused.

"Uh, never heard of it." Jim said sweating.

"Really? Cause I was thinking of submitting this to my film club for everyone to see." Odd said.

"Please. People would want to see better things than that." Jim said.

"I actually happen to love film club. Its been pretty good since not all of my friends are with me in the same class!" Odd said.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Jim asked.

"I am. And we'll talk more about it when I get back." Odd said running out the door which hit Jim right in the face.

"Whoa. We better go after Odd and talk him out of this." Lemon said.

It was a little while later when the group arrived at the factory and were virtualized along with Lemon, Sunny, Rainbow and Indigo.

"Wow. Lyoko. Kinda….big." Rainbow said as her and the other three looked around.

"Yeah. So, we're heading down to Sector 5 right? Perfect." Indigo said as they followed Team Lyoko into the lift and were brought down to Sector 5 where they saw dozens of monsters moving about as they headed to some location.

"Weird. Where are all the monster guys going?" Lemon asked.

"Well, only one way to find out." Sunny said as the eight followed them throughout the complex until they reached a large cube like thing with a bright orange sphere inside.

"Whoa. Trippy." Lemon said as she saw the monsters attacking it. "But why do they wanna destroy it? Must be important if they wanna get rid of it."

"Well, then we have to get rid of them either way." Ulrich said, but before rushing into battle, a figure fell from the sky. It was a robot with two pins on its shoulders and a bowling ball in its hands.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this." he said. "I am BowlMan of Nebula and you are not allowed any further."

"You guys go on ahead. We'll deal with the seven ten splitter here." indigo said.

"Seven ten splitter?" Sunny asked.

"Its a bowling joke. Cause he looks like a bowler." Indigo said.

"Well, this is no joke." BowlMan said tossing a bowling ball at Indigo, dealing a large amount of damage.

"Not good. He brought Indigo down to 1 life point in a single hit." Jeremie said.

"Yes. My bowling balls are very special. If I strike the heart or head, its an instant kill, any thing else just deals massive damage." BowlMan said tossing another one, nailing Lemon in the head, devirtualizing her.

"Crap." Rainbow said.

"Bowl's up." BowlMan said tossing more bowling balls at the girls, nailing each of them in the head, taking them all out. "Hmm. And these are suppose to be Dimensional Heroes? How disappointing." he said before seeing Aelita take out a creeper with an energy field before devirtualizing herself. "And it looks as though my army is gone. I'll have to try again another day." BowlMan said before logging out.

Back in the factory, the four who followed the Lyoko Warriors look disappointed. "Damn. We got beat by a sports robot." Indigo said.

"Yeah. He was something else. Guess he's Nebula's elite." Rainbow said. "One thing I know is, next time we see him, he's going down." Rainbow eagerly.

Meanwhile in the forest, a beaten down Zoro lied on the ground as a triumphant CosmoMan stood over him. "How...were you able to do all that?" Zoro asked.

"I'm the most powerful robot ever made. You never stood a chance." CosmoMan said as Clock Man arrived. "Send this fool to the future. We can become more triumphant over the heroes if we take out their strongest."

"Understood." Clock man said sending the Zoro through a clock like portal. "There. Back in the future. He won't be bothering us anymore."

Meanwhile back in the school, Odd knocked on the door as Jim opened it. "Oh. Its you. If you think you can blackmail me, you got another thing coming." Jim said before Odd handed over the disc to him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, Jim. I'm not really someone who likes to blackmail people. I hope you can forgive me." Odd said.

"You did it just to be with your friends right? Well, I'll see if I can pull some strings." Jim said.

"Really? Thanks so much, Jim!" Odd said.

"Hey. I was young once too. Heck. I had curly blond hair and….well I rather not talk about it." Jim said heading back into the door and shutting it.


	3. Lyoko Minus One

We open to the interior of the school halls where we see Jeremie, Ulrich and Pit walking to class. "I still can't believe you're running for Student Rep. I would figure you were too busy with Lyoko and stuff for that kind of thing." Pit said.

"Well, the class needs someone with high authority to look out for them." Jeremie said before they saw Odd, Aelita and Natsu handing out flyers. "What's all this?"

"My campaign. You're looking at the next Student Rep." Odd said.

"You're running Odd? No offense but your grades are a lot worse than mine. Why would you run?" Pit asked.

"Simple. Not enough people know about the lives of the near drop outs." Odd said.

"And he's got a nice rhyme too." Soul said arriving. "If you all wanna have a say, why not give the nod, to good old Odd."

"Hey. Its great. I love lines that rhyme with Odd." Odd said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the school bus, Yumi and Sci Twi sat together as they headed for the forest. "So, we're going to learn about pollution in nature huh?" Sci Twi asked.

"Yeah. Its going to be really boring, I know." Yumi said.

"It could be fascinating..kind of." Sci Twi said.

* * *

Back in the classroom…

"And so why should we allow the over achievers to be our class rep when they have no idea of the fear of nearly being dropped out. Why not pick me, a near drop out, to represent all of the other near drop outs here. What do Belpois and Pinchon know about our cause?" Odd said giving his speech.

"He speaks the truth! Come on Near Drop outs! Its time to fight back..oh wait, I mean vote for Odd!" Luffy said as the class cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the bus, Yumi and Sci-twi just sat there looking out the window before the bus stopped.

'Huh? We're there already?" Yumi said before the two saw the entire bus possessed by Xana himself.

"Nope. But it is a good place for a trap." Sci-Twi said activating her Number Armor. "I can't attack these people, so we'll head out the window!" Sci-Twi said tossing a number dice through a window before she and Yumi leapt out and started running.

Sci-Twi breathed heavily as she ran through the woods, looking back periodically to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"Okay. I think I lost then." Sci-Twi said stopping before she tripped over something. It was after this, her sight went dark.

* * *

It wasn't too long after this that the Lyoko Team headed to the factory. The ones going into Lyoko were Odd, Aelita and Blake.

"Okay. Towers not that far from where you are. Also, there's a robot signal coming from nearby." Jeremie said.

"I'll go look after it." Blake said as they split into two different parties. Blake ran through the forest till she came across a robot who looked similar to a lark.

"So, tis I who shall be the next fight." he said. "However, it shall be I, LarkMan, who will be victorious." Lark Man said.

"Yeah. I doubt that." Blake said as they engaged each other in a chase/battle. While this wa happening, Odd was pinned down by Tarantulas as Aelita was being approached by the Scyphozoa.

"I don't get it. It already got the key from me, what does it want now?" Aelita pondered.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't stay to find out." Jeremie said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden location, Cosmo Man sat in his chair as Clock Man arrived with Ulala in his arms. "I got the reporter." Clock Man said.

'Excellent. Well, Miss Ulala. I welcome you to Nebula's temporary main hub. Its one of Flux's old secret hideouts." Cosmo Man said.

"I see. Care to share why I am here?" Ulala asked.

"In a matter of weeks, I plan to make an address to any robots out there to join Nebula and revive their drives as Nebula members. We have a special camera that broadcasts to the present from the past. I need a reporter to assist with the broadcast." CosmoMan said.

"Well…" Ulala said nervously.

"Sir." said BowlMan as he ran into the room. "You need to hurry sir. Something has happened to LarkMan's body."

* * *

Back on Lyoko, Blake and LarkMan continued to clash against each other. "Lark Cutter!" LarkMan shouted tossing a bird at Blake before she shot it down.

"You are really weak. Why are you even trying?" Blake asked.

"Who said I was fair maiden?" LarkMan smirked.

"You aren't? Wait, this is part of your plan. You were luring me away from Aelita." Blake said.

"Quite right. Right about now, Xana should be finishing the deed." LarkMan said as they both saw a section of the Forest sector vanish.

"What? What's going on here?" Blake asked.

"Destruction of Lyoko sector by sector. Now its time for me to log out." LarkMan said tapping his chest, but nothing happened. "Huh?" he said doing it again. "What's going on? Why can't I log out?" LarkMan said as he began to panic, unaware of the section disappearing underneath him. He looked frightened as he continued to try and log out, even when falling into the digital ocean.

Blake had began to run as she rejoined Odd and Aelita. "What happened? What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Xana possessed Aelita and she entered a way tower. Now the whole forest is disappearing." Odd said as they continued to run. Luckily, they were rematerialized before they fell. But now, the entire forest sector was now….gone.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room, CosmoMan looked at LarkMan's slumped over body as well as a severed cable while the three looked at him.

"What's happened here?" CosmoMan asked.

"I found him like this when I came in. His IT cable was cut so he couldnt return to his body. Its nothing but an empty husk now." BowlMan said.

"But, no one should know about this place and even if they found it, there's a security net that keeps out organic life and leaves robots unharmed." Clock Man said.

"Then there is only one possibility. Someone among the five of us, minus the space girl….is a traitor." Cosmo Man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sci-Twi began to wake. "Well, guess the attack is...over?" Sci-Twi said finding herself on a stained glass floor in a dark place. "But...where am I?"


	4. Dive to the Heart

Sci-Twi looked around her surroundings. There were only two other people there. One was of a boy with brown spiky hair, an open jacket, crown necklace, baggy red pants and big yellow shoes. The other was a familiar boy who Twilight recognized from a party held after the defeat of Oros Phlox.

"Toma?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Hey. Its...Twilight right? Got any idea where I am?" Tom asked.

"I have no clue." Twilight said. "I mean, why is it only the three of us?" Twilight asked.

So much to do...so little time…

"Hmm? Who said that?" Toma asked.

Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward.

The three of them step forward as three objects appeared. A sword, a staff and a shield.

Power sleeps within you. Only you can give it form. Please choose wisely.

The three each took a weapon. Twilight took the staff, the boy took the sword, and Toma took the shield.

The stain glass then shattered, taking the three to a new platform where appearing on it was a small black creature with antennae, yellow eyes and arms and legs. It moved like an ant of some sort as it spotted the three.

"What is that thing?" Twilight asked getting on the defensive before the boy slashed it apart. As soon as this happened, several more of them began to rise from the ground and swarm the platform they were all on.

They soon found themselves on an island of some sorts where three people were. A boy with a wooden sword, a girl with a jumprope and a man with a ball.

Before we continue, I wanna know more about you three.

The girl was the first to ask the question.

"What's most important to you?" she asked.

"Friendship." Twilight said.

"Being Number One." the boy mouthed.

"Same here. Number One." Toma said.

Next up was the boy with the wooden sword. "What is it you are most afraid of?" he asked.

"Getting old." Toma said.

"Being Indecisive." the boy with brown hair said.

"Being different." Twilight said.

Finally, the man with the ball in his hands approached. "What is it that you want most out of life?" he asked.

"To become stronger." Toma said.

"To see rare sights." the brown haired boy said.

"To broaden my horizons." Twilight said.

After the question was answered, the three people vanished as the boy, Twilight and Toma awoke on another stain glass pillar.

This will be a final trial, so see if you can truly stand ready.

The group soon saw a large monster rise from the darkness. It's face hidden in dark tentacles except for two yellow eyes. Its chest had a heart shaped hole inside as it towered over the three.

"So, we gotta fight that thing huh? No problem." Toma said tossing the shield aside as he called out Shining Force. "Let's go for it then!"

The three charged in as the monster slammed its fists into the ground. Toma ran up its arm and began slashing at its head as Sci-Twi casted spells against its hands as the other boy leapt up and slashed at its head.

The monster lumbered about before collapsing, trapping the three in a dark trap of some sort.

You three are strong, but it is not yet time to begin. The door will not open yet.

Sci-Twi soon awoke in a cold sweat inside an olden house. "Where am I?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Some old house in another world in the present." said a voice as Sci-Twi saw Gajeel and Pantherlily near her.

"What happened?" Sci-Twi asked before noticing bandages around her head.

"I went out to look for ya after a couple days. Its been crazy. There was this food wav and even government agents. I was actually looking for Zoro and Aelita when I found you in the forest. Then this robot did some portal stuff on us and we got sent back to the future." Gajeel said.

"But, why is my head bandaged?" Sci-Twi asked.

"You had a concussion of sorts when we found you. A doctor here was able to fix you up no problem." Pantherlily said.

"So we're stuck here?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yeah. Looks like it. But no worries. I'm going over to this fighting arena to try and fight this champion called the Blind Bandit. I win some money and we might be able to get somewhere." Gajeel said. "You can watch as I kick this Blind Bandits ass."

Pantherlily transformed into his battle form as he carefully picked Sci-Twi up and moved onward.

"What was it I saw? And, what does that boy and Toma have to do with it?" Sci-Twi thought.


	5. The Pretender

We open to the courtyard where a lone crow flew onto a street light. As soon as it landed, a black cloud of smoke flew from it as it went into the crow. As soon as it entered, the eye of Xana appeared in its very own eyes.

Meanwhile on the grounds behind the school, Volt was attacking nearby trees with lightning and his fists as an expression of anger was present on his face. "That sensation. It means he's on the hunt again. This time, it feels like he's going after the people I care about."

Lemon watched from afar as Volt continued to attack the trees mercilessly. "Volt, man. I really hope things are going okay. I worry bout you man." she said before overhearing nother conversation. "Ulrich?" Lemon said as she peeked in to see Ulrich talking to a little boy. "Hmm A younger kid huh? Probably giving him some help." Lemon said listening in closer.

"Look, the thing about Yumi is that...she likes attention. So follow her around, 24/7. Every single day. She'll like that." Ulrich said.

"He's feeding a little kid bad dating advice? Now that is really weak." Lemon said before noticing crows gather. "Sure are a lot of crows out today."

Back on the Sunny, Jexi was sitting in his chair looking worried as Naruto came to him. "I just finished checking the forest again. No sign of Zoro, Gajeel, Lily or Twilight." Naruto said.

"Thanks again. I just don't get what happened to them? One day they're here, the next they aren't? Could they have been captured by Flux?" Jexi wondered. "I really hope that isn't the case here."

Meanwhile back at Kadic, crows flew across the courtyard as they began attacking the heroes as they tried to defend themselves from their beaked and feathered attackers.

"Man. XANA really picked his poison this time. Why the heck did we get stuck battling a bunch of stupid birds?" Natsu shouted as he breathed fire at them.

"I know. Its crazy. Having to deal with all of these enemies at once." Ranma said.

Back in the forest, Volt and Lemon ran towards the woods as the flock of evil crows quickly pursued them through the forest. He continued to send out electrifying blasts to stun the crows to keep them from getting too close to the two.

They eventually made it to the scanners where Ulrich, Odd, Lemon, Volt and Aelita were virtualized into the desert sector. As soon as they were virtualized however, they noticed a patch of storm clouds not far off from where they are.'

"Is that a storm? I didn't think it ever rained in Lyoko." Lemon said.

"It's probably another one of those robots." Ulrich said.

"We'll investigate. Just get Aelita to the tower." Volt said as they split off.

Arriving at the scene of the clouds, Lemon and Volt saw a large robot with a robotic upperhalf with angel wings and a lower half made entirely of clouds. He looked down as they arrived.

"So, you are these weaklings I have been tasked to deal with. I am Cloud Man and you are to be stricken dead by my lightning." Cloud Man said.

Unknown to the two, Ulala was nearby holding the past present video camera, a camera that broadcasts footage to the present time only. "This is bad. Being forced to be their little camerawoman and show propaganda for Nebula. Its sickening." Ulala said turning the camera on.

"We're not afraid of you!" Lemon said donning her Elec Armor. "Triple Current!" she shouted trying to zap the foe only for the lightning to be absorbed by his cloud.

"Electricity doesn't affect me, girl. I've been built to be a lightning rod." Cloud Man said before forming a ball of electricity in his hands. "Thunder Ball!" he shouted nailing the two head on.

"Damn. This isn't good." Volt said as Cloud Man geared up another attack. The clouds nearby then formed a cross above the two. "Cross Spark!" Thunder then roared down on the two as it electrified them.

"This isn't good guys! You only have ten lifepoints left!" Jeremie called out.

"We aren't going to be able to get this guy." Volt said panting. "Hmm. If the bottom part absorbs electrical attacks, does that mean the top part is defenseless against them?" Volt wondered. "Lemon. You trust me right?" Volt asked.

"Of course I do man. I trust ya with my life." Lemon said.

"Then I want you to get yourself killed." Volt said surprising Lemon.

"Hmm? A suicide attack? Its unheard of, but an interesting approach." Cloud Man said. "In this case, I shall use my most powerful move." Cloud Man said as his clouds began to grow larger and larger. Cloud Man then hid inside of them as they began to charge with power.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Lemon said shutting her eyes as Volt did his.

"Elec Storm!" Cloud Man called out as a large barrage of lightning rained down from the sky striking where the two were standing. Cloud Man then moved out of his clouds and laughed. "So, I have fulfilled your...Huh?"

He looked down to see only Lemon devirtualizing as she smirked and held up a peace sign.

"Only the girl was in the line of fire? Then where is the-" he said before turning to see Volt flying with his lower half becoming electricity. "What sort of witchcraft is this? You are electricity?"

"Yeah. I picked it up during training. I'm not just some punching bag for bastards like you. I made a promise to my dad at his grave. I'm gonna find that bastard who murdered him and bring a proud name to the Skyian Race!" Volt shouted.

"A Skyian? You mean, they still exist?" Cloud Man said in shock as Volt made an arrow out of electricity.

"That I don't know. I may just as well be the last one. But I don't care. That monster murdered a great number of my people, and I won't stop until I get revenge! Ultimate Color Lightning Arrow!" Volt shouted firing the arrow and piercing Cloud Man's top half.

"And there you have it people! Volt of the Dimensional Heroes has scored a big take away from Nebula as he slayed the robot Cloud Man!" Ulala said before seeing the desert begin to vanish. "But as you can see, the desert we're in is disappearing. So I'll see you next time." Ulala said vanishing with the camera.

Volt and Cloud Man fell as they headed for the digital sea. Cloud Man began to panic as he tried to log out, only to find it not working. "No. The traitor. He's gotten to me too!"

Volt was devirtualized after using what was left of his power as Cloud Man fell right on in.

Meanwhile in the secret base, CosmoMan and Clock Man looked over Cloud Man's body to find it ripped to shreds. "The traitor struck again. This time, he went for Cloud Man." Clock Man said.

"Hmm. We can cross him off the list of suspects them. That just leaves Blizzard Man and Bowl Man. Though, I never thought they would be capable of something as gruesome as this." Cosmo Man said picking up an arm. "How saddening."

Back in his dorm, Volt just sat on his bed as Lemon came in. "So, how you feeling?" Lemon asked.

"Been better. I take it, you heard what I said, huh?" Volt asked.

"Yeah. I always knew you were special, but I didn't think you were from another species." Lemon said.

"Well, now you know. Its the only reason I wanna find that assassin. I wanna make him pay for what he did to my people. Lemon, tell me. Would you consider me a friend still, even if I killed the monster?"

"Well, I don't really know. Guess it depends on the situation when it comes to it." Lemon said.

"I see. Well, I'm going out to train some more." Volt said getting up.

"Hey! Don't push yourself too hard." Lemon said.

Volt just look backed and smiled. "Of course." he said before closing the door.


	6. The Secret

It was late in the night when Yumi was sneaking out when she saw William approach her by skateboard. "Hey, Yumi. What are you doing out this late?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Yumi said.

"I was speeding back to the dorms. Snuck out to see a movie." William said.

"Well, could you please move? I have somewhere to be." Yumi said.

"I will, as soon as you give me a kiss good night." William smirked.

"Okay. But close your eyes." Yumi smiled. William soon closed both his eyes as Yumi ran right past him.

"Yumi? Ready when you are. Yumi? Yumi?" William continued to ask as he stood there like an idiot.

The next morning, the older students had gathered before Jim, Vector and Franky as they prepared for a trip to the pool. William arrived late and glared at Yumi.

"Hey, what's the big idea leaving me there like that? I looked like an idiot." William asked her.

"Sorry, but I had better things to do than make out with you." Yumi said.

"Yeah, like what? What was so big and important?" William asked.

"Its a secret. One I'm not sharing with you." Yumi said.

"William Dunbar!" Vector shouted after a few times and him ignoring him.

"Alright! Alright! You can see I'm here can't you?" William shouted.

"Dunbar! Report to the library. No swimming for you today!" Jim said.

"I don't know what the big secret is, but I'm gonna find out." William said leaving Yumi.

Meanwhile in the forest, Yosuke stood in front of Teddie, Chopper, Brook and Aladdin as he paced back and forth. "So, you all are probably wondering why I have called you out here to the forest." Yosuke said.

"Is it to look for Zoro, Gajeel, Twilight and Lily? Cause they haven't been back for a long time now." Aladdin said.

"They're missing? No no no. We're here….on a treasure hunt." Yosuke smiled.

"Treasure hunt?" Brook asked.

"Yeah. I found this old map saying that there's treasure hidden in this forest. And we're gonna find it so I can buy a motorcycle." Yosuke grinned.

"This isn't gonna end up like when you had us dig for truffles, is it?" Chopper asked.

"It won't if a certain bear can keep his paws to himself." Yosuke said looking at Teddie.

"Fine. I'll leave my bear brothers alone." Teddie said.

"Okay. Let's get hunting." Yosuke said.

Meanwhile in the sewers, a XANA alert was recently sent out with Odd and Ulrich on first alert as William secretly followed them. He followed them all the way to the factory where he then waited behind a few drums as Jeremie and Aelita arrived.

"I'm glad we did the report, but we did go through it pretty fast." Aelita said.

"He asked for a one page report. Its not like Robin set any time limit. Besides, XANA waits for no man." Jeremie said.

"Excuse me, but could you mind telling me who this XANA dude is?" William asked.

They soon made it down below where Odd and Ulrich waited.

"What's William doing here?" Odd asked.

"He must have followed you two." Jeremie said. "A simple RTTP should fix it all and William won't remember a thing."

"I doubt it buddy. I have a good memory and I can keep grudges." William said.

"So, have any of you been able to contact Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"No. Not answering her cell." Ulrich said.

"Ah. I get it. A super computer hideout. So this is her secret. I can see why she wanted it to be kept quiet." William said.

"We'll just have to go without her." Jeremie said.

'Actually, I could go get her for you." William said.

Meanwhile back in the woods, the five continued to search and dig while being monitored by Clock Man. "Damn. They're all scattered about. I'll need to wait till they are all together." Clock Man said.

"Ugh. All I'm getting is dirt." Yosuke said. "What about you guys?"

"I got a bottlecap collection….with one bottle cap." Teddie said.

"Nothing but old bones, some of them human." Chopper said shivering.

"My arms are getting worked to the bone. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Hmm? I found something!" Aladdin shouted. "Its a capsule."

The others gathered around as they pulled it out of the ground. "Huh? Looks like its full of fossils. And there's even a tape inside." Chopper said.

"We'll watch it later. Just bring it with us." Yosuke said before hitting something. He turned around nervously to see a familiar bear growling at them. "Uh, how do you do?"

The bear roared as the three started running. "Now's as good a time as any." Clock Man grinned opening a gate as the five plus the bear ran after them. "Huh? Wonder if the worlds gonna kill them first, or the bear? Eh. Oh well."

Back at the factory, the attack that occured was a explosives specialist possessed by XANA who set bombs all over the factory in an attempted to destroy it. But thanks to the thinking of William, he managed to defuse the bomb just before it could explode.

"Come on. Just let me into your group." William said.

"Well, he did come to the rescue in the end." Odd said.

"Okay. Here's what we'll do. We'll each take a vote. If its unanimous, we'll let him in." Jeremie said.

After a few minutes, Jeremie finished. "Sorry. There's one no." Jeremie said.

"Right. I kinda expected this would happen. Some guys are always jealous." William said leaving in the elevator.

"Well, Return to the Past now." Jeremie said activating the RTTP.

Back in the dorm, Jeremie, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich had gathered.

"I can't believe you Ulrich. Even after what he did for us, you voted no." Odd said.

"Don't look at me. I thought William would make a great Lyoko Warrior. I voted Yes." Ulrich corrected him.

"But if it wasn't me, you, Aelita or Jeremie. Then the one who voted no was…" Odd said.

Back at Yumi's house, she watched outside as William skateboarded past her house. "Sorry, William. I just don't think you can be trusted." Yumi said.

Unknown to her, outside her window, she was watched by a familiar figure. "You made a good choice, but was it really the right call?" he said as the light revealed the figure to be Blaziken.


	7. Sabotage

We open to the Mountain Sector where we see the Lyoko warriors fighting against Xana's monsters just to deactivate a newly activated tower. But it was also during this time that something bizarre began to happen to the warriors. They started to freeze in place as did the monsters. But they eventually managed to deactivate the tower in time.

The issue was discussed throughout the night as they wondered what was going on.

"Hmm. I'm going to stay here tonight and see what I can learn." Jeremie said.

"Are you crazy? Its boys dorm inspection tonight." Ulrich said.

"Well, come up with an excuse for me." Jeremie said as he got to work.

"Okay. But I'm leaving Kiwi here for the night." Odd said leaving his little diggity dog inside the factory as he and the others went and returned to their homes.

Meanwhile on Sunny, the smell of food spread through the ship as Kirito smelled it and came down to see Sanji working hard in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. Someone from Kitchen Cutlass is here in town aren't they?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah. We're squaring off tomorrow. The theme is Donburi dishes. And I'm gonna win it." Sanji said.

The next morning, the students had gathered in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Well, I managed to find out what went wrong. We were sabotaged...by a XANA possessed Michael Riley. He destroyed several of the memory cards, bringing down a lot of the processing power." Jeremie said.

"So that's what caused the bugs. But it can be fixed, right?" Lucy asked.

'Yes. But I'm going to need some time. I have some backups in my room." Jeremie said.

"Uh, about that. You did remember to clean your room right?" Ranma asked.

"Since last week? No." Jeremie said.

As expected, Jeremie failed the inspection and is now forced to clean the room while Aelita tried to doctor the problem at the factory.

Meanwhile in town, two tables and cooking equipment were set up. On one side was Sanji and on the other was Sneasel.

"So, ready to go at it, curly brow?" Sneasel asked.

"Ready when you are." Sanji said.

"Ready...cook!" the ref said as the cooking started. Sanji then noticed Sneasel getting out a large rack of meat on a hook and wielding two meat clevers.

"Oh boy. She really went all out." Squigly said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"The meat she's using is A5 Japanese beef. Its a very expensive cut of meat with a most delightful taste." Leviathan said.

"I see. So she's gone all out. And what's Sanji using?" Carla asked.

"Regular meat you can buy at any supermarket." Nami said in worry.

Cooking time was soon up as Sneasel was the first to present her dish. It was A5 beef made to look like an open flower inside of a bowl.

"A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don." Sneasel said. "Prepare to taste the ecstasy of meat as well as a minor taste of garlic fried rice." Sneasel smiled.

The judges quickly tasted the don and soon came over with a powerful sensation of taste and delight. They moaned as they tasted the amazingness that was the meat.

Sanji soon approached with a bowl of rice with a simple steak and chopped onions on top. "Enjoy a version of a classic dish. Chaliapin Steak Don." Sanji said.

"Chaliapin?" Jexi asked.

"He was a Russian Opera singer who visited Japan. He was suffering from toothaches so he asked for a more tender steak. That meat is the result." Squigly said.

The judges soon took a quick bite, immediately overcome with more flavor than the other bowl made. They completely devoured the dish as quickly as it was made.

"We've tasted enough. The winner of the Don Battle is…..Sanji!" the judges declared.

"Let this be a lesson. Don's are always completed….in one bowl." Sanji said.

"Understood. For you victory, I'll grant you access to all of Kitchen Cutlass's top meat facilities." Sneasel said.

"I'll enjoy it as much as I want." Sanji smiled.

Meanwhile in the factory, after an encounter with XANA possessed vines and roots, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Natsu made it to the scanner room and were virtualized into Lyoko.

"Damn. I'm gonna have to deal with these stupid bugs all over this -" Natsu said before something whooshed past him and before noticing he was separated from the crew.

"Whoosh!" said a voice as they slid past Natsu once more. He then caught a good look at his attacker. It was a robot with a round body on skis.

"Hello, Salamander. My name is Blizzard Man. I'm here to fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-finish you." Blizzard Man said pausing for a bit.

"Looks like the bugs are getting him too. At least its a fair fight." Natsu grinned. "Cause I'm all fired up."

"Snow Rolling!" Blizzard Man said tossing a snowball at Natsu before it became see through and past right through him.

"Then how about Blizzard Br-br-br-br-br-br-" Blizzard Man glitched before Natsu walked up to him. "Okay this is really pathetic." he said pulling back a normal fist and socking Blizzard Man into the Digital sea.

"Ha! Now that's a good fi-" Natsu began before seeing the Ice sector begin to vanish. "Oh dang." Natsu said as he started running.

Meanwhile with CosmoMan, he saw Blizzard Man's body still. "Hmm. Seems the bugs did him in, not the traitor. That still leave me some doubts."

"Sir!" BowlMan said arriving. "I just saw outside footage of Clock Man fleeing." BowlMan said.

"Then it seems that he was the traitor after all. I am truly saddened that such a loyal comrade could be our villain. But, we can't change things now. We are only two now. We must continue living out these days until the day of the rally of Nebula. Only then will we get more supporters." CosmoMan said. "Its the only thing we can do for now."


	8. Double Trouble

We open to the forest late in night where Vector, Franky and Usopp looked sadly on few hand made grave markers.

"I can't believe they're all gone. And with worst stuff to come. Yumi under threat of expulsion, Ulrich failing school, Odd being….Odd." Usopp said.

"I know. And the worst part is, we'll never see any of our friends again." Franky said as the three were crying.

"But, at least we'll have one reminder of them: Gajeel's metal guitar we can use in the effigy burning." Vector said holding it as well as pointing to several made statues of the missing ones.

"We gotta do something. XANA could attack at any moment, we need to take action." Usopp said.

"Yeah. But, at least let us…" Franky began before a glow appeared in the sky. "What the heck?"

"Run run run!" Vector said as the three ran and hid in the bushes as something appeared in the air.

"What a ship. But whos is it?" Franky asked.

It crashed down onto the ground as the doors opened.

"Shes called the Shining Beacon." a familar voice said as Hope appeared.

"Is this really happening? Seriously, I've been crying for the past two hours now." Vector said.

"Its real. Hope is back!" Usopp said.

"And I brought friends." hope said as the Shining Beacon lifted out of the gound. "Now, wheres the Sunny at?"

"At the docks near the factory, you crashed down in the woods behind the school." Franky said.

"Oh. Well, guess I can't do landings then." Hope said.

"I'll say. You really stink at it." Yosuke said crawling out.

"Ah! Yosuke's come back as one of the undead!" Franky said.

"No, he's alive. We thought you and the others were mauled by bears." Usopp said.

"Nope. We're alive and...is that my guitar?" Gajeel asked.

"Uh...no?" Vector said hiding it behind his back. "It definitely wasn't going to be part of an effigy burning."

"Boss!" Charmy said coming out with Espio.

"Espio? Charmy? Hope, what are they-" Vector began.

"They're part of my new team." Hope said as a flashlight turned on in the distance.

"Damn it, its Jim. Listen, we'll talk later, but if he catches you, we're gonna get in big trouble." Vector said.

"Got it. Guys, go stealth and lets get to the docks." Hope said as they did so, driving out invisible.

Jim then appeared. "Okay, what was all that noise?"

"Uh, yeah. We were just….stargazing?" Usopp said.

"Yeah. Stargazing and naming constellations." Vector said.

"Okay. Fair enough. Just don't stay out too late. We got a photography class tomorrow." Jim said turning back.

At the sunny…

Jexi and Hope grasped hands as the two were united once more.

"You've grown well Hope. Its nice to see you standing on your own two feet." Jexi smiled.

"I got my own team too." Hope said referring to his team behind him. "Were the separate squad for the Dimensional Heroes thats the last light if things get hairy. The Shining Light Squad."

"Wait, separate to me?" Jexi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Still working with you, but I didnt want the roster to be any bigger. Figuratively and literally." Hope said.

"Hope. You resigned. You gave me the letter." Jexi said.

"I know but… we cant just leave you to be almost destroyed several times over. I'm gonna be your column that supports you." Hope said.

"Okay. You worry waaaayyyyy too much." Jexi said. "But its still good to see you."

"Yeah. You too. Allow me to introduce my team." Hope said pointing to Titanica forst.

"Hey." Jexi said.

"Hey." Titanica said.

"Youre not surprised by Titanica's size or how big she is?" Hope asked.

'Nope. I've seen things way bigger than her. Its cool." Jexi said.

"She's an enhanced I found." Hope said.

"Enhanced? What the heck does that mean?" Jexi asked.

"Humans that have been fused with parts of the powers from inside Jedah's little chamber." Hope said.

"You mean that big light orb Raptor made when he exploded?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. A lot of new people with power in the worlds that they don't even understand." Hope said.

"I see. Well, nice to have you here. But we didn't really need your help to start with." Jexi smiled. "We're widdling down robots left and right. I imagine only a couple left."

"Yeah, but you aint seen thier secret weapon yet, partner." Gemini said.

"Secret Weapon?" Ruby asked.

"Project B, one of Flux's creations he actually had a conscience to seal away." Hope said.

"And I take it Nebula was behind it, right?" Jexi asked.

"How did you-" Ciel began.

"I thought it was suspicious he was only sending robots and not his troops along with them." Jexi said.

"It's also nice to see Gemini and Ercia again. Zephyr too." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Its been a while since we last saw such lovely ladies." Sanji said. "And a few more I hope to get very close too."

"Three God eaters, a hunter, two members of separate revues, a darkstalker, a Yo-kai, four from the bending world and a color fighter/former lantern. Quite the combo." Yang said from her bed.

"Yang…" Hope said. "The news about what happened at the Vytal tournament was all over airwaves."

"Yeah. I guessed it would." Yang said showing her robotic arm.

"Your arm." Hope said.

"She lost it to some guy named Adam Taurus. So Tails made a prosthetic to replace it." Weiss said.

"But you guys forgot my recent additions." Hope said as Espio and Charmy came in with Vector.

"Would you take a look at this, Jexi? He actually got Espio and Charmy to join! At long last, Team Chaotix is back together." Vector said.

"Why are you here? I told you to stay at the school." Jexi said.

"Oh right. Sorry, guys." Vector said running out the door.

"So youre Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee. Vetcor keeps bragging about how his team is always the best one." Gray said. "But to be honest, you guys aren't much."

"It is true. But we will lend our full ability to Hope." Espio said.

Suddenly there was an alarm.

"XANA. He's…" Jexi said before it returned to normal. "Oh. False alarm!" Jexi said as it calmed down.

"Uh, did they already shut the tower down?" Hope asked.

"Its probably a glitch in the system. It could be because of what's been happening on Lyoko lately." Tails said.

"We got the update from Usopp. Sectors are disappearing one by one and XANA is desperately attacking Lyoko's core." Hope said.

"Yeah. The Mountain sector and Sector 5 are all that's left now." Jexi said.

"Maybe its because Aelita was possessed at the start that this is happening." Hope said.

"Actually, for the Ice Sector, she did it of her own free will. We have no choice. The system was bugged and we needed more processing room." Tails said.

"And now the Warriors are all on the verge of separating?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Balancing school work and Lyoko fights are getting more difficult. We talked about recruiting William, but Yumi wouldn't go for it." Jexi said.

"Figured as much. Now thanks to the unbalanced system, Yumi's at the tip of getting booted, Ulrich's getting bad mouth from his parents about grades and Odd is….well Odd." Hope said.

"Well, there's a chance to turn it around tomorrow. There are some huge tests going on tomorrow and Yumi just has to be present in class and not get caught." Jexi said.

"Ah. Good." Hope said.

'Now, we should probably get some rest. We've had a long day." Jexi said.

The next morning, Erica was doing her Good Morning Maraca Dance on Hope's ship, alerting everyone.

"Ugh. This is not how I want to start my mornings." Hope said before a strong and delicious smell hit his nose. He came out into the dining hall to see Sanji delivering food to all of the members on Hope's team. "Well, look who's up."

"Man, you never miss a moment to feed hungry mouths. I bet you just did this to impress the girls I got." Hope said.

"Nah. I just felt in a good cooking mood." Sanji said setting down Hope's breakfast. "Plus, charming a few women doesn't seem so bad."

Hope sat down and ate.

"So why did you come back? You seemed pretty determined to strike it out on your own." Sanji said.

"I came back because the Kaima, Nebula and even Flux spelt trouble. I couldn't just let you face it alone." Hope said.

"Kid, we've handled things harder than those. You just didn't wanna be left out of the action." Sanji said.

"Youre half right. But I'm worried about Jexi the most. Youve seen how he pushes himself everyday. One of these days or battles, he'll reach his limit and finally lose." Hope said.

"Hope, you don't seem to get it. He isn't the only one who pushes himself. We all do. Its the only way to overcome any approaching challenge." Sanji said.

"Still, good to be back." Hope said before he heard splashing nearby.

"What was that?" Hope said.

"It came from the river." Sanji said as the two ran out. They looked into the river to see Jeremie floating towards the river bed.

"Jeremie!" Sanji shouted running over to him.

Minutes later, Jeremie awoke.

"Sanji…" jeremie said. "No, I can't waste any time." he said getting up.

"Slow it down. What happened?" Sanji asked.

"XANA. He took a tower in the Mountain Sector and made a Polymorphic Spectre of me. He attacked me and tried to drown me in the river." Jeremie said.

"Did you contact the others?" Hope asked.

"Not yet. My cellphone's been destroyed so I was trying to get to the computer." Jeremie said.

"If we contact the others now, we'll get Yumi expelled and Ulrich in deeper academic troubles than he already is." Hope said.

"Wait. Odd. He should be finished or at least caught trying to get answers by now." Jeremie said.

"Got it. And no need to get the others. Get Aelita and Odd to the scanners, I'll come with someone from my team." Hope said before he felt the ship shake. "What's going on?" Hope said as he peeked out to see BowlMan ravaging the Shining Beacon with his bowling balls and bowling pins.

"Eyesore. Begone from my sight." he said as he continued to fire.

"Guess CosmoMan wants me out of the running. Cant really blame him, because i came all this way and ruined his plan." Hope said.

"Plan? Hahahahaha! Please. This has nothing to do with Nebula. I just dislike how ugly this ship is!" BowlMan said hitting it again.

"Alright, this thing is brand new. No ones trashing it and keeping my team grounded." Hope said.

"Oh, but I'm just buying time." BowlMan said. "Buying time so the Spectre can get the pink haired girl."

"Oh no. XANA's going for Aelita. He's gonna have the spectre possess her so she can wipe out the Mountain Sector!"

"Wrong method, but right plan. We only need the Mountain Sector gone. And since all the others are gone, we'll be free to attack the core as much as well please." BowlMan said.

Sanji walked out. "Hope, get to the factory with somebody. Me and pinhead there are gonna talk bowling." Sanji said.

Hope nodded. "Gemini, secure Aelita with Zephyr. Erica, Nana, youre with me and Jeremie. We need to secure as much of the sector as we can." Hope said.

Gemini and Zephyr were the first one's to hurry to the scene where they saw Yumi with an electrocuted Odd on her shoulders.

"Land Sakes, what happened to him?" Gemini asked.

"The Jeremie Spectre. Jeremie called not too long ago and the Spectre happened to be nearby. We're heading to the factory." Yumi said.

"Jeremies already there with a couple friends. Where's Aelita?" Zephyr asked.

"I'm right here." Aelita said running over. "I just finished my test. We need to hurry." Aelita said.

"Good, the specter didnt get ya. Get to the factory, we'll take Odd to the-" Gemini began.

'No. I'm good. Its not the first time I've been electrocuted." Odd said chuckling. "I can make it."

"Okay, were heading back to the Beacon. Gemini, make sure that copycat gets nowhere near Ulrich." Zephyr said.

"No worries. Wait, Yumi, aren't you suppose to be in class?" Gemini asked.

"William's covering for me while we have the Dark Room." Yumi said. "I just hope he can last long enough."

It was later at the Factory where Zephyr escorted the three with Jeremie in his chair. "Good you're here. Odd, Yumi, Aelita, get to the scanners. Zephyr, stay and protect me." Jeremie said.

"Got it." Zephyr said as the three took the elevator. Just then, a massive amount of electricity zapped Zephyr. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Jeremie with the eyes of XANA. "So, it only took that much to fool you?" the spectre asked.

Zephyr then got up.

"Give me a break, I'm working here!" Zephyr said before being shocked again. "Sorry, but no worries. You can join the pathetic weakling I was made to look like." Jeremie said tossing him down a dark chaft. "Now, let's make things more complicated." the spectre smiled as he typed fast on the keyboard as the three were virtualized to where Hope and his people were.

"What? You're still here? Can't you move?" Odd asked.

"No. We've been had." Hope said.

"Yes. You have." the spectre said as Odd and Yumi started to fizzle.

"He's bugged you guys up." Aelita said.

"But why not Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"I think I see the reason." Hope said as the Scyphozoa appeared and grabbed Aelita.

"Not this time!" Hope said as he fired an attack, but did nothing. "What? Damn. Even my attacks are bugged up." Hope said.

"Not good." Nana said as several Kankerlats soon followed it, moving around the five in a circle.

The possession was soon complete as Aelita was now under XANA's control and quickly began moving.

"If Aelita takes out the Mountain Sector, the last firewall to Sector 5 is history." Hope said.

"Firewall? Wow. You got a lot of weird ideas." Odd said. "But it does mean we won't be able to even get to Sector 5."

"How do we stop her?" Erica said as the Kankerlats fired at them, but the laser just go right through them.

"Okay, we can't attack them, but it doesn't look like they can attack us either." Nana said.

"We got to get to Aelita and stop her before she takes that tower. Any ideas?" Hope asked.

"Maybe I can help?" Jeremie asked as the bugs stopped happening.

"Jeremie? Its really you right?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. Ulrich got here and he and Zephyr are keeping my double busy. But they can't hold out for long. You need to hurry and catch up with her." Jeremie said.

"How are we gonna do that, she's got a head…" Hope said before Nana went flying off on her boosters from her hammer. "...Nana! Go and get her!" Hope shouted.

"Okay. Nana go...Ah!" Nana shouted before a hit to the shoulder. She looked behind to see several mantas on her tail.

"Let's move!" Hope said attacking the Kankerlats and running after the mantas. "We gotta protect Nana, how much did that attack take?"

"30 life points. Two more hits and she's gone." Jeremie said.

"Erica, ground those Mantas!" Hope shouted before a laser wave roared across the field, hitting him directly. He got up and saw a Mega Tank up ahead.

"XANA's not making this easy. He really wants this." Hope said as the tank charged for another attack.

"Green Star: Impact Wolf!" a voice was heard as Usopp used his ultimate attack to finish off the Mega Tank. "You gotta hurry. She's almost at the tower!" Usopp shouted from far off.

They shot down the Mantas and Nana made it, but too late as Aelita just entered the way tower.

"I'm late! She just got into the tower!" Nana said.

"Jeremie, do something!" Hope said. "Jeremie?"

Outside, Jeremie was being strangled by the spectre as was Ulrich while Zephyr lie unconscious.

"No. We….lost?" Hope said as he saw the tower vanishing before his eyes as did the landscape.

"This was the last place that would take us to Sector 5, now its wide open for XANA to destroy." Odd said.

The five were soon devirtualized before they could fall into the Digital Sea.

"Its over. The cores wide open for XANA to take it. Its over." Jeremie said. But just then, something flashed on his computer.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"A formula I've been working on. I think...I just figured out how to send you to Sector 5 directly." Jeremie said.

"There's still hope. How long do we have?" Hope asked.

"We probably have till tomorrow. XANA will likely rest after this attack. But now we need a new warrior now than ever." Jeremie said.

"William…. Guess it had to come to this." Yumi said leaving for the elevator.

Meanwhile in the lone base of what was once a Nebula outpost, Cosmo Man just sat there with an angry face.

"Damn it. Everyone...gone. Just me and the reporter!" Cosmo Man said.

"Uh….maybe we take a…" Ulala began before Cosmo Man slapped her.

"Shut up! You do not give orders!" Cosmo Man shouted before a door opened. "How da- No way." Cosmo Man said.

"So, you're the one in charge of all of this." said a voice. Before him stood a robot with a cloak and a black colored body as well as two frills on the sides of his head. "My name is Bass. But you can call me….your executioner." he said.


	9. Cosmo Man vs Bass

"I cant believe it, youre the one who sabotaged my men." Cosmo man said. "Your armor, that wasn't your original design when we found you."

"No. The cloak is a new statement I'm making. Its a symbol for my freedom. I should probably be thanking you idiots. I wouldn't be awake if it weren't for you. But, I feel pretty cramped after sleeping for so long, so I wanna fight you myself." Bass grinned evilly.

Cosmo man seethed and generated a ring. "You deactivated my comrades and stalled my plan." CosmoMan said. "No mercy!"

Cosmo Man charged at Bass who just stood there not moving an inch. Cosmo Man tried to attack with his ring, but was more stunned by the fact Bass grabbed it bare handed.

"Hmm? So this is your weapon. A ring that shuts down the abilities of any organic being. Too bad it doesn't work on me." Bass said shattering it with just his hands.

"Incredible. Such strength and power. I can see now why he was locked away." Cosmo Man thought as he jumped back.

"Falling back aint gonna help ya. Allow me to show you why." Bass said putting his bare hand in the air. "Air….Burst!" Bass shouted as the air in front of him combusted, damaging Cosmo Man greatly. "Impressive isn't it. My attacks have changed since being a test subject. I can easily combust the air around me as much as I please."

"This is not good. It won't take long for him to finish me at this rate. I'll have to go all or nothing." Cosmo Man said as he began summoning large planets in his area. "My ultimate attack. The only thing that can possibly save me now."

Cosmo Man floated into the air. "Cosmo….Prison!"

The planets rained down from the sky down on where Bass was standing. "Vanish you abomination of man! I am the ruler of all of the universe. I am Nebula's one divine ruler! I am COSMO MAN!" he shouted before a hand grasped the back of his head.

"Are you done talking? I hope so. Cause I want to end you." Bass said as the hand holding Cosmo Man glowed yellow. "Explosion!"

A large explosion quickly occurred fast, leaving bits and pieces of Cosmo Man lying on the ground beneath.

Ulala was shaken as Bass looked over at her and approached. "Are you this reporter?"

"Yes. Space Channel 5!" Ulala said.

'That camera. Its still linked to the present?"

"It is." Ulala said.

"Turn it on. I would like to deliver a message to those Nebula robots." Bass said.

"Well...okay." Ulala said.

"Robots of Nebula. I am Bass. If you were expecting Cosmo Man, I've already killed him. Therefore, I take over as leader. And first and only order….is for all of you to disband. Organizations like this are only for weaklings who leech of the power of others. If I even hear it is still operational...I'll end you all like I ended Cosmo Man." Bass said before he crushed the camera.

"Hmm. As for you, I'm letting you leave. You have no importance to me." Bass said to Ulala as she ran.

Bass just stood there in the hideout as he approached a jack in. "Hmm. Tomorrow, I'll see for myself what makes these heroes so dangerous for those idiots to form their little club."


	10. Final Round

It was late at night when William came face to face with a single scanner.

"Okay, William. This is the final step. Step inside as the computer will store a virtual copy of you. From this moment on, you'll be immune to the Return to the past. You'll really be one of us." Jeremie said.

"It's about time." Hope said.

"Its not too late to turn back." Yumi said.

"I've already come this far." William said as he stepped inside as the scanner closed.

"Okay. Scanning William." Jeremie said as the scanner scanned him before opening back up.

"So, how do you feel?" Ulrich asked.

"Ready to take on XANA and his monsters." William said.

"Tomorrow he strikes sector 5. Only Alieta and you will be available to-" Hope began before Jexi knocked him out. "What he means is whatever happens happens." jexi smiled.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't attack tomorrow. I got a big skateboard competiton tomorrow and I don't wanna lose. I'm there to win." Odd said.

Hope soon awoke an hour later in his base with Jexi looking over him. "Sorry about that, but you came way too close when spilling future info." Jexi said.

"I know. Jexi, youre not upset I came back to help, right?" Hope said.

"I'm not going to say welcome back to the team or anything like that. We're more like a temporary alliance. Just until Nebula and the Kaima are gone." Jexi said.

The next day at school, the skateboarding competition was well underway.

"Ah, Skateboarding. The only radical sport left in the future." Vector said. "They still use that word right? Radical?"

"I think so, boss." Charmy said.

"Still, nice to be back together like we should." Espio said.

"Yeah. About that. I told Jim that you were my trainee and Charmy's my pet bird who was horribly mutated." Vector said.

"Of course. You didnt want any suspicion. I bet Jexi wanted you to say you were born that way." Espio said.

"Actually, he wants me to say I'm a guy born with bad skin and had a stretched mouth." Vector said. "It's a pretty sweet gig I got here. Except when I lost to that frickin kangaroo again. Man I hate that guy!"

"You never change, boss…" Charmy said.

"Yeah well, you never do change much." Vector said.

Inside of Jeremie's room, he and Aelita were busy working on a program.

"Okay. If this works, we should be able to find Franz Hopper if he is still on Lyoko." Jeremie said. "Program's been launched. Now all we have to do is…" Jeremie began before an alert came up. "Great." he said as they headed for the door only to be blocked by Millie and Tamiya.

"And here's the man of the hour." Millie said.

"Uh, man of the hour?" Jeremie asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot. You promised to be interviewed today since you're the valedictorian." Millie said.

"I guess I did forget. Can we reschedule?" Jeremie asked.

"No way. We're doing this like it or not." Tamiya said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Aelita said running towards the factory, leaving Jeremie behind.

Outside the factory, Toph waited for Aelita to come. But was more surprised when she saw Yang approach her.

"Wait, aren't you?" Toph began before Yang punched her aside.

"Sorry. But I'm not going to get over this unless I get back into the field. Hope had a point. Jexi and the others do push themselves. So will I. If Cosmo Man is waiting for us on Lyoko, then I'll take him for you." Yang said heading inside.

"Oh no, I'm coming too! No ones leaving me out of this." Toph siad walking in.

"Suit yourself, just don't get in my way." Yang said.

Aelita soon joined up with them as did William. "Wait, where's everyone else?" Yang said.

"I don't know. They aren't picking up their phones." Aelita said.

"So? Isn't this core thing important? Let's go in now and protect it. That's why you brought me in, right?" William asked.

"Well, he's right. XANAs gunning for it right now." Yang said.

'Okay. A delayed virtualization is set. Hurry to the scanners." Aelita said as they ran into the scanner room.

The four were soon virtualized into an elevator with William examining his virtual body: a white body suit with a massive two handed sword.

"This is some pretty boss gear here." William said.

"Focus guys. We just need to trigger the key, activate the terminal that will get us to the core of Lyoko." Aelita said.

The four ran into a clear room with the key right across from them.

"There it is. Pretty easy." William said running towards it before a column popped up, followed by a wail.

"What's that noise I hear?" William said.

"Creepers." Aelita said as the monsters slithered out of a hole.

"Creepy crawlies huh? Well. I can handle these guys." William said running at then, taking each one out with a single sword swing.

"He sure does know what he's doing, for a rookie." Toph said.

"So, these are the heroes that are the threat to Nebula?" said a voice as a black robot in a cloak walked into the room.

"Youre the robot Hope warned us about. Youre…. Cosmo man." Toph said.

"Cosmo Man? Hahaha! You mistake me for that weakling? Sorry to disappoint, but Cosmo Man is no longer among the living." Bass said.

"You decommissioned him?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I killed him. And have single handedly disbanded the weakling organization known as Nebula. I was going to leave this world all together, but I thought I might as well see what these heroes were all about." Bass said.

"You mean our teams?" Yang asked.

"Exactly. But I gotta ask, what can a girl that lost her arm and another that's lost her sight do? It makes no sense to me in the least." Bass said.

"Youre questioning that? Just who do you think you are, tin can?"

"I was referred to as Project B for a long while. I've shedded that persona and given myself a new name. I….am Bass." Bass said.

"Bass…?" Toph said remembering Flux's words.

"On the chance you do encounter the project….run."

"Yang, this is the project Flux said that was stolen, and we were told its extremely dangerous to use." Toph said.

"Dangerous huh? Good, I like dangerous." Yang said.

"Hmm. Seems the girl with the robot arm is not shaken by my appearance. This one could prove entertaining. As for the blind one, I can sense fear. I'll get rid of her first." Bass thought before warping and appearing before Toph, grabbing her head.

"No!" William said slamming his sword into Bass, only to see Bass grab it single handedly. "Begone worm." Bass said tossing him into the key, opening the doors and making a wall rise, separating him, Toph, Yang and Aelita from William. "Now, Explosion!"

The hand holding Toph let loose a large explosion, devirtualizing Toph immediately.

Toph then came out of the chamber. "It was nothing but code in there, I couldnt bend. It was probably for the best."

Jeremie then arrived at the computer. "Okay. I'm here. Sorry I'm late." Jeremie said.

"Uh, Jeremie. Something weirds going on. There's this strange jellyfish monster approaching me." William said.

"Oh no, the Scyphozoa. William, you cant fight that thing, get out of there!" Jeremie said.

"Please. It doesn't look so tough." William said before his sword was knocked away as he backed away from the monster.

"Oh no. Aelita. You'll have to go the long way around if you wanna reach William in time." Jeremie said.

"Go. I'll keep robo boy here busy." Yang said.

Aelita shook her head as she ran down a corridor.

"Perfect. Now we can really go all out on each other." Bass said as he and Yang ran at each other, delivering flurries of punches, one after the other against each other.

Aelita ran to where William was, but it was too late.

"No, it did it. The Scyphozoa has possessed William." Aelita said.

William then began charging his sword, unleashing a powerful wave, devirtualizing Aelita immediately.

Jeremie quickly picked up on the Sunny's coom and the beacons. "To anyone still available at school, in the Sunny or the Beacon. William is now possessed by XANA and Yang's in combat with Bass. The first shield layer on the cores already gone. So please hurry." Jeremie said.

The teams, with Ulrich,Odd,Yumi, ran to the factory. But then several spirit like entities began appearing before them.

"They're just like the monsters we saw attacking Boyclops." Hsien-Ko said.

"Kaima minions. But, how did they know?" Hope asked before seeing Boyclops behind them, but with a purple smoking mask over his eye, making it evil red. "Attack." he said as the spirits attacked the group.

"Charge through them and keep moving! We have to get to Lyoko before it shuts down for good!" Hope said.

"It won't do any good. By the time we get through, it'll already be too late." Fuyunyan said. "But fret not. This is how it was supposed to go. Jeremie will…"Fuyunyan began before the monsters tried to ganged up on him.

"Blaze Kick!" shouted a voice as a figure stood there.

"Blaziken." Yumi said.

"I've told you before, Yumi. I will risk my very life...to keep you safe from harm." Blaziken said as he fought against the Kaima.

Back in Lyoko, Yang and Bass were both gasping as they had given all thye got.

"Incredible. I didn't think...someone who could match me even existed. But the proof is….staring me in the face." Bass said.

"You cant beat me. I may be down an arm and my team scattered, but there's one thing you cant break about me." Yang said.

"I've heard enough of your sentimental crap. I realize I cannot beat you as I am now. But...that will change one day enough." Bass said as he logged out. "But know this, I will keep on living...until I kill you myself. So you better not die before that can happen!"

"Count on it." Yang said as she was Devitualized right before the core was destroyed itself.

"Well, that's it. We've lost all of Lyoko. Along with William." Jeremie said.

Unknown to them, inside the empty space floated William in a new black suit as he floated there.

Back at the respective transports, the teams reviewed.

"Fuyunyan told me everything. It's not over for the Kaima. They won't stop with the Classic Yo-kai. They won't stop till they get rid of every human in the universe." Jexi said.

"If we want to stop them, we have to -" Hope began.

"I know what you're about to say. But its wrong. I say...if they want to find the Classic Yo-kai. We find them first. This Dreamland place must have one hiding on it. So we go there and find it." Jexi smiled.

"You know, I've always wanted to go there. Jexi, have you heard of a certain pink-" Hope began.

"Please don't spoil it for me. I'd like to be surprised for once." Jexi said.

Meanwhile in the lanes between, Yakkai flew through with several Kaima minions as well as two Kai Servants. He soon began to approach a yellow star shaped planet.

"Its there! Classic Yo-kai is hidden there! I can even identify Classic. The mighty spider, Tsuchigumo!" Yakkai laughed.

To be continued….


End file.
